


Revenge

by Threepinkpigs



Series: Prompt fics [2]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fic, You asked for it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 14:06:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11715921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Threepinkpigs/pseuds/Threepinkpigs
Summary: It's this prompt again, but oh, how the tables have turned.Prompt: You’ve been dating your partner for six months. Tonight they’ve invited you to a work event, and as you step onto the red carpet, you realize it for the first time: you’re dating a celebrity.From writing-prompt-s on tumblr





	Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. So. The first paragraph is pretty shit, I admit to this. But the rest is alright? I suck at writing in English so I'll blame it on that.

Bitty taught people how to cook and how to bake. He had said he’d even helped writing a cookbook filled with easy and semi-easy recipes. Jack had known he had a YouTube channel, but he'd never watched it, partly because it felt weird, but mostly because Bitty had told him not to, and he wasn’t going to do that if Bitty didn’t want him to. Jack had met a few of Bitty’s friends from YouTube, and from what he had understood they had a small community going on there. They put out videos, sometimes together, then a few, maybe a thousand or so, people watched and commented on them, and because of that, Bitty had been able to write the cookbook. It was really cool. His friends were also really cool. But other than that, Jack hadn't really cared a whole lot, mostly because he didn’t really get it. But he thought he might get it a bit more now. He and Bitty probably had more in common than he had thought at first. After all, Bitty probably had more fans than Jack, now that he thought about it.

_/.\\_

“Honey, I need you to do something for me.” Bitty said, leaning on the doorframe to Jack’s bedroom. Jack looked at him before finishing putting on his shirt. 

“Alright,” he said.

“I need you to go with me to a thing I have to do for work.” 

“I can do that,” Jack said, doing his belt. “What is it?”

“Well, it’s not really work, but you know Lardo?” Jack did know Lardo. He’d met her. She was an aspiring director who put out short films on YouTube sometimes. Jack had seen a few. “Well, you know how she has tried to make that one movie happen for forever, and she got it done. So she invited me to go and see it and told me to bring a plus one. And there will be some event before the movie as well. And, well, there will be quite a few people there, just so you know. I just really want you with me. I went to that thing you had last month, and I just thought it would be nice to introduce you to the people I know and work with as well.”

“No problem, Bitty,” Jack said and crossed the room and kissed him on the forehead. Bitty smiled.

“Great! Do you think you can buy us tickets to Los Angeles then?” he asked. Jack frowned. 

“To LA?”

“Yeah, well, the event is there, so..” Bitty trailed off.

“Sure,” Jack said. “An extra trip this summer doesn’t sound that bad, actually.”

“Thank you,” Bitty said and cupped Jack’s face and leaned up to kiss him. Jack met him halfway. It was sweet.

“Did you have ice cream today already?” Jack asked. 

“Jack,” Bitty said, hand still on his cheek. “It’s really warm today.” 

“You’re ridiculous,” Jack said and kissed him again. 

 

_/.\\_

 

Jack followed Bitty, who stopped in front of a door and turned to him.

“You just look so good, sweetheart,” Bitty said. Jack laughed. 

“You always say that, I’m sure I have to look awful sometimes.”

“Never,” Bitty said, straightening his tie. “Come on. We have to meet everyone.” And then they went out of the door, and they were outside. Jack heard a roar of screams and he startled. He was on a red carpet. There were journalists to his left, trying to take good pictures. To his right there were people waving with phones and probably photos they wanted signed, and it was somehow very familiar. He took Bitty’s hand. 

“Guess Lardo is really popular,” he said as he posed next to Bitty or the cameras. Bitty laughed. 

“Yeah, she is! Look at them,” he said, nodding at the crowd of fans who were going wild, “they are so excited.”

“Did you know it would be like this?”, Jack asked as they took a few steps to the side.

“Yup, it’s usually like this,” Bitty answered, still smiling at everything. Jack looked at him. Then he heard what the crowd was screaming. They were screaming for Bitty. For Bitty. Bitty laughed and took a few steps towards them, and Jack followed, keeping a distance.

“Oh my god, I love you!”, he heard one of them saying excitedly, “could you please sign my book?”

The girl had Bitty’s book. He looked closer. Most of them waved with Bitty’s book, wanting him to sign their book, wanting him to take a picture with them. And Bitty did. He signed so many books and took so many photos, and Jack smiled. Bitty had done this before. When Bitty left his fans and returned to Jack, Jack put his arm around his waist and pulled him in to put a kiss to his temple. More flashes went off.

“Is this revenge?” he asked.

“Hmm?” Bitty said, looking at him. 

“For last time,” Jack continued. 

“No, I-,” Bitty stopped himself and giggled, “you mean, you didn’t-?”

“Nope,” Jack replied still keeping Bitty close to him as they continued down the red carpet. 

“Well, I guess it can be revenge then.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for all your wonderful comments on my last one, and thank you so much to the people who wanted to see this situation as well. It honestly meant so much. Thank you.
> 
> EDIT: I fixed some typos and tense  
> EDIT again: Let's just say that sometime during the months Bitty and Jack dated, Bitty stopped being a front figure at the coffee shop and just owns it now, since, you know, internet fame.


End file.
